Missing Scene:A Coffin for Starsky4:01pm 9:03pm
by HFGirl
Summary: Starsky's hurting and Hutch takes him home to rest.


Missing Scene from 'A Coffin For Starsky' (ACFS)

(4:01p.m. - 9:03p.m.)

Written by HFGirl

Feedback always appreciated.

_**Note 1: (**__This scene starts in the alley, after Hutch says "I'm here buddy," up to right before Hutch asks Starsky how he's doing.)_

_**Note 2: **__(This is my first time writing missing scenes in the middle of a story. The ending may seem a bit abrupt, but those who know this episode know that my ending leads to Hutch asking Starsky how he feels)._

* * *

Starsky's pain was growing more intensely with every minute and Hutch felt helpless. He heard his friend's breaths becoming more rapidly and felt him tense his muscles. A short gasp left Starsky's lips and Hutch hugged him even closer. He found himself praying for the first time in a long time.

"Oh Hutch," Starsky moaned.

"Come on buddy. Hold on for me. You can make it."

"Hutch, it hurts, please…help…help me…Hutch."

"Shhh. I'm right here."

Hutch saw a tear run down Starsky's face. "Oh buddy." Suddenly Hutch felt wetness on his own cheeks. _'This isn't helping, he thought.' _He let go of his partner just long enough to wipe the tears from his own eyes. _'We've got to get out of this alley. If those creeps come back and see us in this condition, we're dead.' _He rubbed Starsky's stomach and tried to get him to control his breathing. After some time, Starsky's muscles relaxed.

Hutch felt his friend nestle his head closer into his chest, but his breathing was more relaxed than just a few seconds ago. "How you doing pal?" Hutch asked.

"I'm still here." Starsky said.

"That you are. Listen, I hate to move you but…"

"…our friends ain't gonna to be so sympathetic if they come back," Starsky finished for him.

"You got that right. Can you stand up? I could carry you."

Starsky snorted a laugh. "I'm not that far gone yet. Help me up."

Hutch got to his feet and then bent to help Starsky, whose legs weren't as trustworthy as he thought. He steadied his friend and gave him the once over.

"The offer still stands buddy."

"Forget it," Starsky said softly. He straightened himself and then smiled weakly at Hutch. "See, I'm all better Ma."

"Well let's get out of here while the getting's good."

Starsky stared at his feet willing them too move. Finally, he took an unsteady step and let Hutch hold onto him this time. The two of them managed to get to the car.

Realizing that Starsky wouldn't want him to treat him any different than usual, he decided to start their usual sparring match. "You want me to drive?" Hutch asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ya think you're funny?" Starsky responded with a smile of his own. He fished the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Hutch. "Okay Blintz, ya got the keys to the chariot. Think ya can handle that much power?"

"Just watch how it's done buddy. Maybe you'll learn something."

"Doubt it," Starsky remarked, not quite under his breath.

Hutch laughed, patted his friend on the back and then opened the door for him. Starsky was able to get in under his own power. Hutch pushed the door closed. He went around the back and looked up to the sky. "Thanks," he said, before getting in the car and starting the engine.

He headed the car in the direction of his place. He would have gone to Starsky's but didn't want his friend to have to face a flight of stairs. The ride was a quiet one. Starsky leaned his head against the window with his eyes shut. Hutch kept an eye on him to gauge the amount of pain he was in. So far, so good. It didn't look like Starsky muscles were in spasm mode.

* * *

They pulled up to the house and Hutch patted Starsky on the arm. "Hey buddy, we're here."

Starsky opened his eyes and noted his surroundings. He was glad that Hutch had brought him here. There was no place where he'd rather spend his last hours than at his best friends home. Maybe they'd have a few beers and order some pizza. "A last meal." Starsky whispered.

"What?" Hutch asked.

"Nothin'", Starsky said with a smirk. He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud. "We gonna go in or sit here gawking at each other?"

"Oh yeah." Hutch got out and rounded the car over to Starsky's side, where he opened the door.

He helped Starsky out and they made their way into the house. Starsky plopped down on the couch as soon as he was inside. Hutch sat next to him and put a hand on Starsky's knee.

"How are you feeling?" Hutch asked.

"Pretty good actually," Starsky said with a slight grin.

"Good. Take off those clothes."

"What?"

Hutch laughed at Starsky's wide-eyed expression. "I just want to put them in the wash. You're sweating pretty good. Aren't you uncomfortable?"

Starsky looked down at himself. "Come to think of it, I've been dryer in a swimming pool."

Hutch got up. "Okay, go take a shower. I'll bring some sweats into the bathroom."

"Sound like a plan," Starsky said and made his way to the bathroom.

Hutch whistled while he rummaged through the drawers. He wasn't surprised when he found a pair of Starsky sweats. The two of them shared everything including drawer space in each other's homes.

Starsky let the cold water hit his body. It was refreshing. He could feel the sweat and grime being washed away and wished the pain could be washed away as easily. The cramps in his stomach were starting again, although not as bad as when he was in the alley. He tried to ignore them and continue with his shower. He heard the door open and Hutch's whistling. It comforted him just a bit.

"Starsk, you need any help?"

"Hey Blintz, I'd love a blond in here with me, but you're not quite my type."

Hutch laughed. "Sweats are on the hamper. Holler if you need anything."

"You got it."

Hutch picked up Starsky's drenched clothes and started for the washing machine, still whistling.

After the shower Starsky seemed to have more energy. He felt almost like his old self. He towel dried his hair and put on the sweats, only just now realizing they were his own. He hung the towel on a rod and made his way to the living room. Hutch had a cup of hot chocolate waiting for him.

"Hey, where's the whipped cream?" Starsky complained.

"You're welcome," Hutch responded.

Starsky patted his friend on the shoulder, sat down and then took a sip. "Thanks pal. It's just what the doctor ordered."

They sat for a while in silence while Starsky finished his drink, each of them in their own little world¾it was just enough to be together. When Starsky was through, Hutch took the cup to the kitchen. He returned with a blanket.

"How about you get a little rest?" Hutch asked.

"I'll be getting plenty of rest, soon enough," Starsky quipped. The look on Hutch's face told Starsky that he'd hit a cord. "Sorry," he said.

"That's okay buddy," Hutch replied. He unfolded the blanket and draped it around his friend. "Just for a few hours, huh? You're body needs it, even if that thick skull of yours doesn't think so."

Starsky pushed the blanket away and stood up. "Stop it! I don't want to sleep!" He lowered his gaze not wanting to meet Hutch with the frosty look he knew he was throwing his way. He moved from the couch and away from Hutch.

Hutch followed. "Hey, what is it?"

"I just don't want to sleep. Any law against that?"

"Talk to me," Hutch responded. He stopped Starsky from moving another step. He swung him around gently. "Hey, talk to me."

Starsky closed his eyes tightly to combat the tears. He took a deep breath and then looked at his friend. "Hutch, what if…if…"

"Awww buddy, I wouldn't let that happen." He could still see hesitation in Starsky's eyes. "Hey, we have eleven hours. I just need you to rest for three. Give me three. I'll wake you up…promise. There's no way I'm going to let you slip away on me. You still owe me for the last trip to Huggy's."

Starsky laughed. "Okay Blintz. You win." He returned to the couch and took the blanket. He sat instead of lying down and Hutch took a seat next to him. Starsky's yawning betrayed him. He laid his head against Hutch's shoulder.

Hutch felt himself succumbing to the powers of sleep. He had been up since 4:00am and this was the first time he'd had a chance to relax. He was almost in slumber mode when something drew him out of it. He noticed Starsky had been talking.

"What buddy?" he asked.

"I said, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leavin' ya."

"Starsk…"

"You were right…it is harder on the one's left behind." Starsky sniffled.

Hutch knew then that Starsky was referring to being left alone after his father was gunned down. It had hit him hard and he'd almost entered a life of crime after that. If it weren't for his mother sending him to California and getting him away from the bad element in NYC, he might have ended up dead a long time ago. Even after he'd moved here, it was no picnic living without his father. He hadn't let much about that period of his life surface, but Hutch knew how devastated he'd been, even now he'd see a look come over Starsky and know he was thinking of his dad.

"I'm not letting go Starsk. Not yet. Don't you either."

"Promise me something?" Starsky asked.

"What?"

"Don't give up when I…when I'm not here anymore."

"Starsk please…"

"I mean it Hutch. It's really hard…really hard." He sniffled again and then chuckled. "And Ma's not here to send you away." he said with a smirk.

"I don't know," Hutch said. "That mug of yours grows on a person…" A tear slipped down his cheek. "…so you have to promise me your going to hold out until we find the answer."

"Hey, I thought I was the one asking for the promise here."

"I mean it Starsk. I'm not going to make it without you. I'm really selfish and I refuse to let you go. So that's that."

"But what if…"

"No if's. I told you. That's that."

"Oh, well if that's that then…"

Both men stared into each others eyes, sharing a moment of understanding. Starsky nodded and gave his friend a wink.

Enough talk. Go to sleep," Hutch commanded.

"I love it when you're so masterful," Starsky replied, playfully.

"Sleep. Now!"

"Night Hutch."

"Good night buddy. I'll see you in a few hours."

Hutch leaned back into the sofa comforted by Starsky's head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, praying that they would both see their way into tomorrow safely.

When Hutch woke it was dark and just a little over three hours had passed. He promised Starsky he'd wake him, but now looking at his friend who had changed positioned and had his head in Hutch's lap, Hutch didn't know if he could keep his promise. Starsky was resting peacefully with that little boy look on his face. How could he wake him and bring him back into that painful world? He wiped the sweat from his friend's forehead and then made his decision. Starsky wanted life; no matter what pain he had to go through. He would feel he had betrayed him if he didn't wake him.

Hutch shook Starsky's shoulder. "Hey buddy, it's time to wake up." Starsky cracked his eyes open and closed them again. "Come on Gordo. You wanted to wake up, so let's go."

Starsky rubbed his eyes and looked up into his friends face. " I was in the company of a couple of blond lovely's, why'd you have to interrupt?"

"Get up or I'll do more than interrupt you.."

Starsky scratched his head and sat up. "Where are my clothes?" he asked.

"In the bathroom buddy."

"Great. I'm gonna take another shower."

"How about something to eat?"

Starsky put a hand on his stomach. "Don't think I could keep it down."

"You haven't eaten all day."

"As much as I love your wheat germ pies, I just don't have the stomach for it today. You understand."

"Sure buddy."

Starsky strutted, awkwardly, into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Hutch went into the kitchen and tried to find something that his partner could eat without throwing up. He smiled when his hands came upon the wheat germ. He passed it up and looked through the cabinet, finding only substances that would turn his partner green, even though they were all very healthy. Finally, he came upon some wheat bread. He decided on toast and tea. When he was a kid his mother was sure it was the cure all for everything. He pulled the bread from the cabinet and headed towards the toaster. He was about to plug it in when he heard a thud.

Hutch rushed to the bathroom and opened the door without thinking to knock. He saw Starsky on his knees in the tub. He was holding his stomach again. Hutch rushed over to him and hugged him from behind. "It's okay buddy, I'm here."

"Hurts again…oh Hutch," Starsky whimpered.

"It's okay, just take it easy. Don't fight it come on. Breathe Starsk. Just breathe."

Starsky did as he was told, trying to take each breath slowly. He concentrated on his partners touch to his stomach and the soothing rubs to his back. They were comforting and he felt himself relaxing. Soon the pain subsided enough that he could stand with Hutch's help.

"You okay?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah, Blintz."

Hutch realized that he was still holding onto his partner. He didn't think Starsky would be able to finish taking care of his own needs. Without a word, he led Starsky back to the stream of water. Starsky put his head under the water and let it wash the soap from his curls. Once Hutch was sure all of the soap had been washed away, he let Starsky go for just a second to shut the water off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his partner's waist and then helped him out of the shower.

He sat his partner on the toilet seat and grabbed another towel. Starsky didn't protest as Hutch dried him off. Hutch knew that his friend had to be hurting to allow him such intimacy. "How ya doin' buddy?"

"Okay," Starsky said. He leaned his head into Hutch shoulder as Hutch dried his back.

"I think we better go see Cheryl, Starsk."

Starsky reluctantly shook his head in the affirmative. He was starting to get a glazed look on his face and Hutch's heart went out to him. Hutch helped Starsky dress¾his usually strong partner was reduced to letting himself be cared for like a toddler. He helped him into his socks, t-shirt and long sleeved shirt and then realized, Starsky was starting to nod off.

"Hey," Hutch said. "Are you gonna stand up and put on your pants or are you going outside dressed in a towel?"

"I've been known to do worse," Starsky responded. He accepted Hutch's hand and stood up.

After they finished in the bathroom, Hutch led Starsky to the couch where he proceeded to put his Addidas on him.

"Hutch?"

"Yeah?"

"Time is it?"

"Eight Thirty."

"Seven and a half hours left. It 's looking a little grim, huh?"

"Don't give up Starsk." Starsky didn't respond and Hutch put a hand to his friends chin and lifted his head. He could see the tears that Starsky was trying to hide. "Hey. You hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They shared a look. It seemed to Hutch that Starsky was trying to memorize his face. He smiled at his partner and then stood him up and led him to the car.

"Just a little while and Cheryl will have you feeling good as new," Hutch said, encouragingly.

"Yeah," was Starsky's lackluster response.

* * *

The drive to the Precinct had been quiet, with Hutch dividing his attention between the road and Starsky's muscle spasms. Anytime Starsky would wince Hutch would rub his shoulder.

Finally they arrived and Hutch helped his partner from the car. The fresh air had had some effect on his partner. He stood straight and started to walk to the building on his own strength. Hutch was glad for that. He knew Starsky wouldn't want to be seen by the other officer's being helped into the building like an invalid. Perhaps it wasn't the air that revived his friend after all, but the stubborn determination of Starsky not to be seen in a weakened state.

They made their way to Cheryl's lab without incident.

"Hutch, Starsky," Cheryl said, seeing the two men enter. She walked over to them. "I guess you're not feeling so well if you ended up here."

"That's an understatement," Starsky replied.

"Well sit down. I'll prepare something for you."

"How long is that going to take?" Hutch asked. "He's really hurting."

"Just give me a few minutes," she responded and went to work.

Hutch sat Starsky down on a stool and helped him off with his jacket, draping it over his shoulders. "Just rest buddy. You'll be feeling better soon."

Starsky just nodded and laid his head against the cabinet next to him.

Hutch began pacing. He looked at the clock. 8:48pm. The time was just ticking away. He could feel his partner and best friend slipping from his grasp with each passing minute. He was starting to panic. If they didn't find the cure soon, Starsky wouldn't make it. With Starsky gone, he knew he wouldn't make it either. How could he live without the other half of himself? His thoughts were going all over the place. Maybe Captain Dobey had found something. As soon as they got finished here, they'd head to his office.

What about Huggy's contacts? Hutch thought. They'd come up with nothing. He couldn't believe that none of them knew anything. He'd offered a handsome reward for information, but there were no takers. Who'd want to save a cop from dying?

His next thoughts were for Rachel Starsky. She would be devastated by the news of her son's death. She wouldn't even have the chance to say goodbye to him. That was their rule though. Never call the parents unless there was absolutely no chance or they were recovering. Since neither of them was conceding defeat, he couldn't call Starsky's mother.

Hutch looked back at Cheryl. This was taking too long. How much time was involved in preparing a simple shot to stop his partner's pain? He continued to pace and looked at the clock¾9:03pm. Starsky hadn't said another word since they'd gotten there. His friend was a fighter, but right now he appeared drained. If Starsky was feeling half of what he was thinking, they were both in big trouble. He couldn't let him give up though. He was going to see his partner through. As long as they were still together there was always a chance and he had to hold onto that. It was up to him to keep his partner's mood up, no matter what. He better go over and see how Starsky was feeling...

The End.

Also see: Missing Scene from 'A Coffin For Starsky' (12:00a.m. - 4:15a.m.)


End file.
